Allegiance
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: ConVict story set in 3x19 Allegiance. They were close in the scene they had together, but what if they became.. closer? A breakdown, a hotel room and a few glasses of wine all add up to my version of Allegiance. Borderline M.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is set in 3x19 Allegiance, with my twist on it. It'll obviously be ConVict, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Victoria strode into the Manor's conservatory, carrying a woven basket full of mauve colored flowers in one hand. Conrad, who was already standing at the desk, glanced back and saw his ex-wife set her basket down. "Your hydrangeas are dead. Time was you cared for them like they were gifts from Chloris herself."

"And you've never shown any interest in botany," Victoria contended, leaning against the small table between them. "So what do you really want, Conrad?"

At this, Conrad turned around and began to slowly move to the table. "Well, Hampton's gossip is buzzing about your confrontation with Luke Gilliam."

Victoria smiled cruelly. "We're divorced. And you forfeited any right to question my actions."

"Oh, you're right," Conrad interrupted her. "I'm merely here to protect my interests. I paid Luke handsomely for his silence. And I'd hate for you to derail that armistice with your irrational behavior."

"I couldn't be happier to leave all of that behind now that I have true happiness on the horizon," Victoria answered plainly, matching his frosty blue eyes with her deep, penetrating brown ones.

"With Pascal?"

Victoria gave a slight nod, and Conrad's heart sank a little in his chest. But if there was anything he'd learned from being married to Victoria for over 25 years, it was to never show emotion. "Well, I regret to inform you that your latest romantic façade isn't built on a foundation of honesty and trust."

By now he'd moved across the room to stand right behind her, and she tensed when she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Why don't you ask him about his role in the conspiracy that doomed your beloved David Clarke?"

Victoria's eyes gazed into space, her jaw tightening. Conrad noticed the anger cross over her features and began to walk away. His job was done.

"Stop."

Victoria's voice was low and heavy, and she gripped his arm with a tight hold, drawing him back to her. "Why'd you have to do it, Conrad?"

Her voice was throaty, and he almost noticed a crack in her tone when she said his name. He didn't know whether to be scared or delighted that he'd worked her up this way. "Do what, my dear?"

"Don't you _dare _call me that!" Victoria screamed, pressing two hands on his chest and shoving him backwards. "I mean it, Conrad Grayson!"

Conrad couldn't think of a logical reason for her to be this furious at him, so he chose to take the brute force of her blow and wait for her to calm down. "Don't try to blame this on me, Victoria, I didn't do anything as of the moment."

"You did more than enough," Victoria spat, glaring angrily at him through tear-stained eyes. "You've tried to ruin every single relationship I've _ever _been in, including our own! What do you have against me, Conrad? Why are you doing this?"

"I never ruined our relationship," Conrad soothed her, cautiously taking a step backwards. "Now just calm down. What's done is done and you should be angry at Pascal, not me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Victoria accused, moving forward as he backed away from her. "How do I know _anything _around here anymore?"

Conrad stopped and moved forward, tired of her abuse. He took a few large steps in her direction until their faces were inches apart. "Iam not a liar! And unlike what you supposedly think of me, I haven't done anything to harm you or us! Now I'd appreciate it if you would stop blaming the disaster of a marriage that we had on _me_, Victoria! Because I wanted it to work more than you ever had! I wanted _us _to work more than you ever did!"

Victoria took a step back, mouth open and moving, but no words flew out of her soft lips. "I-I…"

She stopped stuttering, glanced down and blinked the tears out of her glassy eyes, and regained her composure. "Goodbye Conrad."

Her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment as she quickly exited the room, head hanging in shame. She couldn't believe what she'd done back there. _What's wrong with you today? _

Things had been fine until she heard about Pascal's involvement in the David Clarke scandal, all from her _lovely _ex-husband, who now probably viewed her as a hyperventilating fool. Well, she shouldn't care what he thought of her anymore. They were over. They had divorced. And there was no turning back now.

* * *

It was later that evening, around ten o'clock, when Victoria finally worked up the nerve to go visit Conrad at the South Fork. She didn't know why she was going, she didn't know why she wanted to go, all she knew is that she couldn't stop the urge to get in her car and drive fifteen minutes to his hotel. She rode the elevator up to the third floor, walking down the hall until she found his suite. It took a few seconds to work up the courage to knock, but yet she finally did.

At almost ten-thirty that night, Conrad was beginning to change and settle in for bed. He removed his suit jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down when he heard a knock at the door. It was a sharp rapping, urgent almost. He frowned, and opened it. "Victoria? What are you doing here so late?"

Victoria glanced down at his bare chest, then back up at his confused expression. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd moved back into the manor."

Conrad shook his head, stepping aside and putting his arm on the small of her back to guide her through the door. He removed it as soon as she was inside the room and shut the white door behind them. "No, if I recall correctly, you kicked me out. And after your meltdown earlier today, I thought it would be best to keep my distance. I don't want a repeat of the vase incident."

Victoria sighed deeply, setting her silver clutch down onto the nightstand. "Well, that's another reason I'm here. I wanted to apologize for today."

"An apology from the great Victoria Grayson?" Conrad scoffed, leaning against the bedpost and motioning for her to sit next to him on his plush bed. "Could it really be true?"

Victoria gave him one of her signature eye rolls before continuing. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that, I was simply emotional at the moment. And you, as always, were somehow able to get on every last nerve in my being."

"Well, that was always one thing we had in common," Conrad remarked, rising for a moment to pour two glasses of wine. "Here."

He thrust the glass towards her, and she actually accepted it for once. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, as the divorced couple sipped their wine gradually. Finally Conrad broke the silence. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

At her confused glance, he began explaining himself. "Well it's eleven o'clock and you shouldn't be out driving when it's this dark. A woman like you, alone in the city at night… that only leads to trouble. You can stay in my suite."

Victoria smiled and gazed off into space, slowly shaking her head. "No, I couldn't do that. It wouldn't feel right, what with Pascal and all. I should get going."

She reluctantly stood up, retrieving her purse from where it lay on the table. "Thank you for understanding, Conrad."

"Of course," he replied, nodding as she moved towards the door.

"Victoria, one more thing," he called, standing up and approaching her.

She turned and glanced back at him. "Yes?"

"You don't have to stay for the night, but, we could watch a movie or something of the sort," Conrad rambled. "I wouldn't want you to feel rushed, coming out here just to return in the next five minutes."

Victoria was about to reject him again, but when she opened her mouth to answer, something changed her mind. "All right."

* * *

It had taken a few minutes for them to finally agree on a movie, since Victoria wasn't a fan of the violent genre like Conrad was. She finished her first glass of wine about two minutes into the movie, lying down next to Conrad on the end of his bed. It had been so long since they'd been in the same bed that it almost felt strange, Victoria thought. Strange, but good.

Conrad arose once his glass was empty, picking up hers as well and pouring a generous amount into each cup. "Drink up."

Victoria shook her head, not willing to let more alcohol cloud her judgment. "No, Conrad, I really should get going."

"Would you stop saying that, woman?"

Victoria looked over at him, shocked. He set his half-empty wine glass down, and continued. "All you've been doing since you came to _my _suite in the middle of the night is telling me how you want to leave?"

"Well, I-" Victoria tried to continue, but he cut her off. "Now lay down."

Victoria could've defied him. She could've walked straight out that door and forgotten all about him.

But she didn't.

Conrad glanced at her as she lay down next to him, not saying a word. Her eyes were fixated on whatever they were now watching, and Conrad wondered if he should put his arm around her. She usually only let him when they were in public, or at the occasional family dinner. He decided against it. She'd push him away anyways.

Victoria watched Conrad as he sipped his wine again, and as soon as he lowered it from his lips, her small hands wrapped around it as well, pulling it away from him. He opened his mouth to complain, but Victoria wasn't listening as she tilted her head back and let the red liquid drain down her throat.

Conrad wasn't about to complain any longer. Her long, wavy tresses were spilling down her back, exposing all of her neck and some of her chest to his prying eyes. She leaned back farther as the last drop of wine trickled down the glass and into her open mouth.

Conrad stared blankly at her as she handed the empty glass back to him. "Thank you."

He nodded, standing up quite quickly. "I'll get more."

At this point, Victoria was already feeling a bit tipsy, so she didn't object. After all, what was one more? "Conrad?" She called as he dumped the remnants of the wine bottle into the two glasses. "If I'm staying here for a little while longer, could I borrow some clothes? This isn't exactly the most comfortable outfit to relax in."

Conrad reached into the drawer next to him and tossed her a white shirt of his. "Here. I doubt any pants I have will fit you but that shirt should be long enough as it is."

Victoria nodded, and stood up. "Where should I change?"

"Here is fine," Conrad answered, swallowing hard and pretending not to look as she fiddled with her dress.

Victoria sighed, completely frustrated with the zipper. "Conrad, I think you're going to have to help me. It's stuck."

"Of course."

Conrad couldn't believe his luck.

He got up and wrapped his fingers around the zipper at the base of her neck, slowly and sensually pulling it down. Victoria's eyes fluttered shut, she didn't know why. It felt good to have his hands on her again.

He continued to pull it down, noticing as he got lower that she was wearing a lacy red bra. He licked his lips hungrily, the wine having a large effect on his actions-and hers. Unfortunately, soon the zipper was down and Conrad stepped away, taking another sip of wine. Was it his third or fourth glass? He couldn't remember. Everything was becoming hazy.

He watched openly as she turned, standing right in front of him. She brushed her hair back and slipped the dress off, smirking as his eyes raked over her body. Normally Victoria wouldn't ever do something like this, but the wine was doing wonders on her decision making. So she stood before him, almost naked, hands on hips and staring him straight in the eye as she slipped the shirt over her head. "There. Thank you."

He nodded. "Thank _you._"

They both knew why he said that, and Victoria didn't make another comment about that as she sat down next to him, again. She now had a full glass of wine, and she knew that she should stop drinking, but she didn't. Maybe it was because she wanted that one night.

But she couldn't have it. She needed to go-just not now.

So when Conrad held up his wine glass, she clinked hers against his. They both drank heavily, their eyes never leaving the other. And as Conrad sipped his wine, he groggily reached his arm out and began caressing the soft skin on her upper thigh.

And she didn't push him away.

* * *

"Victoria, it's Pascal. Where are you? You never came home last night. I'm starting to worry."

Pascal sighed and hung up. That was the second voicemail he'd left this morning. And she still hadn't replied. So he dialed her number again and waited.

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing pierced Victoria's ears as she slept, making her slowly blink her eyes open and hit the decline button on her phone to silence it. She shut her eyes again, moving back to her original position.

Until that started moving.

Conrad sighed as he began to awake, opening his eyes sleepily. They flew open when he felt a weight shift around on his chest. "Victoria!"

She jolted awake, glancing around with fear in her eyes. "Conrad! What the hell are you doing!"

She rolled off of him, staring in horror at the messy room. The sheets on the bed were everywhere, and all the items on Conrad's desk in the corner were now on the floor. Two empty wine bottles were on the floor and a half-full one was sitting on the table.

Conrad's eyes darted from wall to wall until his eyes met with Victoria's. She stared at him in shock as she realized the only thing he was wearing was boxers, and the only covering on her body was the lingerie set she'd wore there.

She started putting the pieces together instantly. The drinks they'd had last night, the destroyed room, the lack of clothing…

"Did we sleep together?" She blurted out, rubbing her forehead and becoming aware of the awful headache she had.

Conrad stood up, trying to find their clothes. "I-I can't remember! I don't know!"

Victoria gasped when he turned his back to her. "Conrad, your back!"

It pretty much confirmed her fear. His back was covered in red nail marks. Scars that wouldn't fade soon, so now he wouldn't be able to forget that night. Even if they still couldn't remember it.

He raced to the bathroom, looking over his shoulder at the scratches on his skin as she studied the red-purple mark on her neck.

Victoria traced her finger on her neck, trying to recall anything from that night.

* * *

_"Conrad!" She gasped, fiercely rocking her hips against his. He pulled back and slammed into her again, making her let out a loud moan as her back hit the wall. _

_He threw her legs up higher around his waist, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting and sucking roughly. Victoria threw her head back and whimpered his name, her hands wrapping around the back of his head and cradling his head in her shoulder as he continued to mercilessly pound into her._

* * *

"So we did do it," Victoria breathed, staring into the mirror at their reflection.

Conrad wasn't nearly as horrified as she was. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it? Since you obviously couldn't get enough of me," he added, motioning to the scars on his back.

Victoria glared at him angrily, shoving past him to move back into the bedroom and find her dress again. "This is reprehensible. I never should've come here."

Conrad sighed, pulling a shirt over his head and handing her the dress she'd discarded on the floor. "It's not like it's the end of the world, Victoria. Just relax. You slept with me. It's not like you haven't done it before."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she stepped into the dress. "We're _divorced_! I'm with Pascal now! What will he think of this!"

Conrad shrugged, reaching behind her to pull up her zipper. She glared at him the whole time and batted his hand away as soon as it was finished. "I have to go, now."

She grabbed her purse and moved towards the door, Conrad following. He opened it for her, grinning at the mark he'd left on her neck.

Victoria noticed him staring, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. "So what does this mean for us now, Conrad?"

Conrad shrugged, smirking. "Enemies with benefits."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I'll try to update often. Thank you for reading and please review! **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First of all, I'd like to say a huge thank-you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are the best. You're always so funny, too. And shout out to the guest who threatened me if I didn't update soon! It's actually a great motivator :)) anyways thanks and I hope you like this! :D**

* * *

Conrad tapped his foot impatiently as he held his phone to his ear, waiting for Victoria to pick up. It was the second time he'd called today, and her voicemail was the only response he received the first time.

"_Conrad."_

Her level, irritated voice broke his train of thought. She'd answered this time. "Victoria," he drawled, stretching out the syllables of her first name.

"_Is there a reason that you've been bothering me all morning?"_

"Actually, there is," he informed her. "I wanted to see how you were doing. How did Pascal take the news?"

"It's not news, Conrad, it was a mistake," Victoria answered flatly. "One I don't plan on repeating. And to answer your persistent question, I

haven't told him and I expect that you won't either."

"Well, I wasn't alone in the 'mistake'," Conrad teased as he sat down onto his couch, switching the phone to his other ear. "What are you doing right now?"

Victoria wrinkled her forehead at his question, glancing down at her nightgown and the dark sky in front of her. "Standing on my cupola and getting ready for bed, which I advise you do as well."

"I'm at the South Fork, there's no way I can stand on your cupola."

Victoria pressed her lips tightly together to keep from laughing into the phone. "Go to bed, Conrad."

"Wait-wait, Victoria," he begged. She sighed. "Conrad, Pascal will be up any minute. I really do have to go or he'll think something's wrong."

"Well, you had no problem making late-night phone calls during our marriage," Conrad pointed out.

"Our marriage was different," Victoria retorted. "We were never that close."

"We could've been."

Victoria didn't respond right away, she felt mixed up after his last comment. Had he wanted them to work out? Did he still want it?

"Victoria?" Conrad questioned. "Are you there?"

Victoria snapped out of her daze and glanced behind her. Pascal's shadow was coming down the hallway. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Pascal's coming!" Victoria whispered a little too loudly. "We'll talk later."

"Goodnight!" Conrad was able to shout through the phone before Victoria hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Pascal asked warily in his thick French accent.

Victoria smiled at him, setting the phone down. "No one. Let's get to bed."

Pascal grinned, moving towards her. "I was thinking the same thing."

He ran one hand down her waist until he reached her hip, pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips against hers. Victoria instantly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pascal's lips began to stray away from hers, and he trailed kisses down her jaw line until he reached her neck, beginning to suck at the spot that he loved to taste.

Then he noticed the red mark.

He pulled back instantly, eyes squinting at the spot. "Victoria, what is this?"

Victoria internally groaned, but kept an innocent face as she stared at her lover. "It must've been from the last time we had sex."

Pascal shook his head. "It wasn't there yesterday. You don't come home last night and now this? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Victoria desperately began to spin a lie. "It's nothing, Pascal. You know I'd never cheat on you."

"Then where did it come from?" He pressed. "Who were you with last night?"

"I was with Conrad," Victoria admitted. Pascal scowled. "So it was him?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that," Victoria continued. "He… he was drunk, and it was late. He started kissing me, but I pushed him away," she lied.

"So he stopped and I left."

Pascal sighed and took her in his arms, pulling her closer to him in a protective matter. "I don't want you around him anymore, Victoria."

Victoria nodded, running her hands up and down his shoulders. "All right."

Pascal nodded awkwardly before stepping back. "Since we're on the subject of relationships, there's something I need to do."

Victoria covered her mouth as he knelt down before her, pulling a black box out of his coat pocket.

* * *

The next morning, Conrad drove up to the front door of Grayson Manor, hoping that Pascal wouldn't be there. He knocked loudly on the door, waiting for Victoria to open it.

When she finally did, she looked happier than she had yesterday. "Hello Conrad."

"Victoria," he replied, trying to move past her to get into the house. She didn't let him. "You can't come in. Pascal doesn't want you and me talking."

"So you told him?" Conrad asked, leaning against the doorpost.

Victoria shook her head, biting her lip. "Of course not. But thanks to your rough antics, he found out."

Conrad frowned. "What do you mean? So he knows?"

"No, he just noticed… my neck," Victoria admitted, brushing her hair back to show him the red mark he'd left two nights ago. "I didn't tell him that we slept together, I told him you were drunk and tried to kiss me, but I made you stop."

"You blamed it on me? I hate to disappoint, my dear, but I wasn't alone in this," Conrad scoffed, shaking his head.

"I know you weren't," Victoria snapped. "Now let's just forget about it and move on. You need to go."

She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to nudge him out of the way, but Conrad stayed still. He glanced down at her hand, and noticed the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. "Victoria, did Pascal propose?"

She smiled and looked down, taking her hand off of his shoulder and moving the ring around on her finger. "Yes, he did. Last night, actually."

Conrad raised his eyebrow. "And you accepted?"

Victoria nodded, her cheeks practically glowing. "Of course."

Conrad blinked a few times. "Oh. Well, when's the wedding?"

"I'm not sure," Victoria answered. "Sometime soon. Anyways, he doesn't want us seeing each other. You need to go."

"Victoria, stop." He blocked her from closing the door. "Can you honestly admit that you didn't feel anything when we were together?"

Victoria sighed. "I don't think we should talk about this anymore. I'm engaged to Pascal and I feel awful for cheating."

Conrad nodded slowly. "You didn't answer my question. Did you like it?"

"I can't remember anything that happened that night," Victoria answered.

Conrad shut his eyes, tired of her constant irritating demeanor towards him. "All right. I'll go then."

He turned on his heel, shoved his hands in his pockets, and headed towards the door. Victoria realized she'd upset him when he had done nothing wrong. "Wait!"

She let out an exhausted sigh as she took a few large steps in order to catch up with him. "Why must you act this way? How did I possibly offend you in two minutes?"

Conrad turned around, raising his eyebrow. "It's a talent that you seem to strongly posses, _sweetheart_," he chided. "And if you must know, I'm not exactly thrilled about this engagement."

"Well why on earth wouldn't you be?" Victoria responded, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll be out of your hair and you'll never have to deal with me again. I thought it'd come as a relief to you."

Conrad smirked, shaking his head. "Do you ever think we'll be able to get completely rid of each other? With everything we've been through together?"

"No," Victoria honestly replied, after a slight pause. "I don't."

"So why are you trying so hard to forget?"

Victoria didn't respond, mostly because she didn't have an answer. At least not one that she wanted to reveal to him. So she kept quiet, and so did he. Their eyes were the only things speaking to one another.

But Victoria heard the back door open, and footsteps approach the main entryway where they were standing. She glanced back fearfully before turning back to Conrad and taking his arm in hers, quickly leading him to the door. "You have to go, _now. _Pascal's home."

"You seem like you're scared of him, Victoria," Conrad retorted as she tried to push him out.

"I'm not. I'm scared of losing him," Victoria answered. "Which is what will happen if he finds us talking again! He'll think something is going on."

"_Is _something going on?" Conrad asked wittily, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Victoria replied. "Now go."

"No."

Victoria glared at him. "What!"

"I'm not leaving _until _you give me goodbye hug," Conrad answered defiantly.

Victoria stared at him in horror as the footsteps got closer. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Conrad responded. "I'll stand right here until you hug me."

_Screw it, _Victoria thought as the footsteps became louder and louder. "Bastard," she whispered as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Conrad instantly cradled her waist with his warm arms, pressing her tightly against him.

Pascal walked in that very second, unbeknownst to the embracing ex-couple. Conrad glanced up, and saw him. He grinned and took one hand off Victoria's waist to wave at him, staying silent. Pascal's eyes glinted in jealousy.

Victoria pulled away after a few seconds, and without looking behind her, immediately shoved Conrad back. "Now go! He's coming!"

Conrad just smirked as he left. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"No, we won't," Victoria whispered under her breath as she raced up to shut the door behind him. Sighing, she turned around, only to come face-to-face with a none-too-happy Pascal.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him! What were you doing?" Pascal asked angrily.

Victoria shut her eyes and bit her lip. "I wasn't doing anything."

She began to follow in Conrad's footsteps leading to the door, opening it before Pascal stopped her, placing his hand on her arm. "Where are you going now? To see him again?"

"No, Pascal," Victoria answered soothingly, stroking his arm and trying to calm him down. "I thought I'd go shopping. I haven't bought a new dress in days."

Pascal sighed and glanced down before meeting his fiance's eyes again. "All right. But I want to talk about this when you come home."

Victoria nodded. "There's nothing to talk about, but if you insist, we can talk after dinner. I'm meeting Morgan around five so I won't be home until around seven or eight."

"You haven't been spending as much time with me lately," Pascal complained. "Do you have to go out?"

"I don't think you'd want to go shopping," Victoria answered, quickly kissing his cheek and letting him give her a small embrace before opening the door. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Why did you hug him?"

Victoria had a wonderful time shopping; she'd bought more dresses than a woman needed. Dinner with her friends had been amazing and now she was facing hell at home. Pascal had obviously been bottling up his argument for the whole day.

"Because I was just saying goodbye, Pascal. We're friends," Victoria answered somewhat honestly. She wouldn't ever call Conrad her 'friend' to his face, but if it helped her get out of this awkward situation then so be it.

Pascal bit his lip and shoved his hands into his suit pockets. "Victoria, we're engaged now. You can't keep running around like this with other men. Especially your ex-husband! He obviously still has feelings for you and I don't want you around him! Are we clear?"

Victoria stopped and crossed her arms. "So just because we're engaged means that I'm not allowed to visit Conrad?"

Pascal nodded. "He was your husband for over 20 years. You can't tell me that you never felt anything for him."

"Well I obviously don't now!" Victoria argued, although deep down inside she knew it was a lie. "You don't need to worry, Pascal. Trust me."

"I'll trust you once you stop talking to him," Pascal retorted. "I mean it."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "You can't control what I do or whom I choose to see. I'm not having an affair with Conrad, and I'd appreciate it if you would take my word for that and allow me to freely visit whoever I'd like."

Pascal slammed the drink he'd been holding onto the table and faced her angrily. "If you need to spend so much time with Conrad, then what are you doing here? Why don't you go spend the night with him at the South Fork?"

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Victoria spat back, angrily jogging up the stairs and entering her room, Pascal right behind her.

She opened her closet harshly, pulled out a small pink suitcase, and threw it onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" Pascal asked, trying to stop her as she carefully set a silk nightgown into the suitcase.

"I'm going to go to the South Fork," Victoria answered shortly, returning to her closet and pulling out a dress she could wear for the next day. "And for your information, I won't be staying with Conrad. I wouldn't cheat on you, Pascal."

Pascal sighed as she stuffed the rest of her needed materials into the suitcase and zipped it. "You don't need to do this, Victoria. You're leaving your own home?"

"This doesn't feel like a home," Victoria shot back as she made her way back down the stairs, suitcase in hand. "Not anymore." _Not since Conrad left._

Pascal watched with a grim face as she flung the door open and left the manor, slamming it shut loudly behind her.

* * *

Conrad was sitting in his recliner, while reading an interesting novel, when he heard a familiar voice outside of his door. _Victoria?_

He heard her talking to someone, and as the voices faded, he jumped up and walked into the hallway.

Victoria was talking to one of the staff members, who was holding her suitcase as he unlocked a door for her. Victoria was about to enter the suite when Conrad raced up, stopping her. "What are you doing?"

Victoria sighed. "I had a fight with Pascal after your little romance play at the Manor. I told him I was spending the night here."

Conrad motioned for the hotel worker to come back as he continued to speak with his ex-wife. "Well, why are you paying for an extra suite? You can stay with me."

"Because that worked out perfectly the last time," Victoria answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine alone, Conrad."

"Will you? Victoria, please. I'll sleep on the couch if you want," Conrad bartered.

Victoria gave him a half hearted smile. "That's very kind of you. But I'd just be a burden."

"No, you wouldn't," he assured her. "It felt good waking up with you again that night."

Victoria sighed. "You wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head, and she finally gave in. "All right. But it won't be like the last time I visited."

"Of course not," Conrad replied. "Here, let me."

He took her suitcase from her hand, and shifted the weight onto his body. Victoria smiled. "Ever the gentleman, I see."

Conrad flashed a charming grin her way as he opened the door to his suite, waiting for her to enter before stepping in behind her. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," she replied, glancing around the suite. There was no way to tell that they'd made love in that same place two nights ago. A tiny part in her wished she could recall that night, wished she could remember it and think of the passion they'd shared anytime she wanted. But that was a part of her she kept locked away from prying eyes. From Conrad's prying eyes.

"I was going to turn in for the night soon," Conrad began, setting her suitcase down next to the bed. "But you can stay up as late as you'd like."

Victoria opened her suitcase and pulled out the white lacy nightgown she'd packed. "I'm tired as well. Just let me change and I'll get to bed."

"Of course," he replied, nodding his head. She went into the bathroom to change this time, to Conrad's misfortune. But it didn't hurt when she came out and it was revealed that the nightgown she now sported was silkier and sexier than her other one.

"Aren't we playing hard to get," Conrad teased as she bent over in front of him, putting her previous dress back into the suitcase.

Victoria rolled her eyes at his childish remark and sat down onto the end of the bed. "We can go to sleep now, if you'd like."

Conrad checked his watch, seeing that it was a little after ten. "Last time you were here we didn't sleep until 3 or 4 am."

Victoria frowned at him, shocked. "You remember?"

He nodded. "Bits and pieces."

Victoria nodded, and although she really wanted to know what they'd done, she didn't take the conversation any farther. "Well I should be getting to bed."

Conrad's eyes quickly flashed from her breasts back to her eyes before she could notice him staring. "All right. Goodnight, honey."

Victoria smiled as he walked towards the couch, taking a blanket and pillow with him. So he was really willing to spend the night on a sofa just so she could be comfortable?

"Conrad?"

He was just about to lay down, but stopped at the sound of her voice. "Yes?"

Victoria fiddled with her fingers, glancing down at her hands then back up into his icy eyes. "I don't want to impede on you this way. It's your suite. You should be able to sleep in your own bed if you want to."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the co-" Conrad stopped when he realized this was her silent invitation to come to bed with her. "All right."

Wordlessly, he made his way to the right side of the bed as she climbed in the left, both of them making sure there was an acceptable amount of space between their warm bodies before relaxing more into the sheets.

It hadn't been more than five minutes when Victoria spoke again. "Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Conrad asked, turning so that he faced her.

"Tell me about last night," Victoria shyly asked.

Conrad smiled. "Well, you were a bit reluctant at first. Even with the wine. Every time I'd kiss you you'd end it too early, almost like you were fighting with yourself on what to do. Eventually you gave in, and we started getting touchy. You never stopped me at that point," he recalled. "But I just remember how we spent hours and hours just.. being one again. And it's still imprinted in my mind, the look you had on your face when you.."

"When I what?"

Conrad felt awkward telling her how she'd screamed his name during sex, but she'd asked after all. "When you came. You looked so beautiful, Victoria."

In that moment, all Victoria wanted to do was kiss him. To roll on top of him and reenact the previous night, to show him that she loved him.

But for some reason, she wouldn't. She wouldn't let herself.

And that was hurting them both.

* * *

**So I know you guys probably aren't too happy about Pascals engagement, but trust me, it's necessary for the upcoming chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading & please review, **

**-RevengeAddict**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and let me just say that Guest23 gave me an idea :p so there's your spoilers. Anyways here you go! I hope you'll like this chapter:)**

* * *

Victoria ran a hand down the length of her silky wedding dress, adjusting the ivory material around her waist and waiting patiently while the stylists brushed her long, wavy tresses down the front of the lacy material of the chest of her dress.

"You look beautiful."

She turned around as the stylists put the finishing touches on her makeup. "Conrad."

He smiled halfheartedly at her as she stood before him in a dress fit for a queen. If only he was the one who was soon to be her king.

* * *

-_Five days earlier-__  
_

* * *

Victoria awoke to the smell of fresh coffee in the crisp spring air. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes, brushing her hair back gently as she surveyed her surroundings. Conrad was walking towards her side of the bed with two mugs of the coffee she'd previously noticed.

"Sleep well?" He asked, sitting down next to her and handing her one of the steaming red mugs.

"For the most part," Victoria answered nonchalantly, sipping the warm liquid as Conrad smiled at her. "You don't have to leave right away, you know. You can stay here with me as long as you like. I'm not going to make you go back to Pascal."

"I should, Conrad," Victoria answered thoughtfully, gazing off through the window as she toyed with a lock of her hair between her fingers. "I don't want last night's fight to break off our engagement."

"I'd have thought you would have already called it off, seeing as you were utterly furious last night," Conrad commented, taking a drink out of his mug.

"Of course I wouldn't," Victoria answered, shaking her head. "I couldn't do that. Not to Pascal."

Conrad just nodded, raising his eyebrows and taking a longer drink of coffee this time.

Victoria stopped and stared at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered plainly, before taking another sip.

Victoria's jaw dropped open in a smirk. "Conrad, are you jealous of Pascal and I?"

Conrad acted shocked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about although she was completely right. "What? Of you and Pascal? Of course not. What do you take me for? I've moved on, Victoria."

She didn't buy it. "Of course you have, Conrad. That's why you've practically begged me to stay with you the past three nights."

"I'm simply trying to maintain a healthy friendship!" Conrad exclaimed. "Charlotte and Daniel despise us when we're at each other's throats."

"Charlotte and Daniel couldn't care less about our relationship," Victoria scoffed, rising up from the bed and setting her coffee mug down onto the table. "I'm not sure what petty, selfish reason you have for all this kindness, but you should know that whatever you're doing won't fool me."

"I'm not trying to get anything from you," Conrad retorted, slightly offended. "I'm just being nice."

Victoria rolled her eyes and walked over to her open suitcase, pulling out another dress and pair of heels. "I need to get back to Grayson Manor, Conrad."

She made her way into the bathroom, running a hand through her tangled hair and sighing. Conrad followed her in, reaching around her to grab his comb. Victoria stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready," he responded, staring back at her with the same confused expression. "This is _my _bathroom after all."

"Conrad, I need to change," Victoria reminded him.

"So do that later," Conrad replied. "I need to wash up."

Victoria glared at him before setting her clothes down. "Fine. I'll take a shower, if that's all right with you."

"Go right ahead, sweetheart," Conrad called as he ran water over his toothbrush. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

He had been kidding, but the look he received from her as she got in was completely worth it.

* * *

For the past three days, Conrad hadn't heard any word from Victoria whatsoever. He'd called her a few times before stopping, not wanting to seem desperate. He'd texted her and still no answer. Ever since she'd gone back to Grayson Manor, he hadn't been in contact with her.

So on the morning of the third day, Conrad decided to drive over to the Manor and check up on her. After all, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Victoria and he wasn't there by her side. But his overprotective nature compelled him to check on her, so at 8:30 in the morning, he was pulling up by the front door.

No one answered the first time he knocked, so he tried ringing the doorbell. Finally, one of the maids opened the mahogany door, silently stepping back and holding it open for the patriarch.

He gave a small nod of thanks to her as he stepped inside, noticing that no one was up yet. Well, he hadn't come all the way here to turn around and go back, so he made his way up the stairs and towards Victoria's bedroom.

* * *

Victoria threw her head back happily, rising off of Pascal's chest and straddling his lap, brushing her messy hair back from her face. He smiled up at her, his hands rubbing the sides of her bare thighs as she attempted to wrap the sheet around part of her body. "That was certainly a wake-up call."

"To say the least," Pascal answered, forcing his body up against hers so he could pull her down for a kiss. Victoria slipped her arms around his neck, her lips moving with his as they kissed passionately. She finally had to pull away for air, so Pascal just peppered kisses down her jawline, moving lower until he was nipping at her breasts gently. Victoria pushed him away as he began to bite. "Careful there, my almost-husband," she laughed, rolling on top of him again. "Who put you in charge?"

"Almost-husband? I would've thought you'd wait a few weeks for the wedding," Conrad commented, standing in the doorway with his unashamed gaze on Victoria's naked figure.

"Conrad!" Victoria all but screamed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. Pascal did the same thing. "What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

Conrad was none too happy about what he'd just witnessed. "I came to see if you were all right, you never answered my calls."

"I'm fine," Victoria answered shortly, awkwardly glancing from Pascal to Conrad. "I've just been busy these few days."

"Doing this?" Conrad asked knowingly.

"Making wedding plans," Victoria sharply corrected him. "It's today, after all."

Conrad looked shocked. "You're-you're getting married _today? _But you just got engaged!"

"We didn't want to wait," Victoria deadpanned, looking back at Pascal, who was smiling as he stroked her shoulder.

Conrad nodded, jaw tightening. "I can see that. Well, don't mind me."

He got up stiffly and made his exit, moving towards her door. Victoria sighed impatiently and got out of the bed, slipping on a silk bathrobe and following him out, much to Pascal's dismay. "Conrad, if you want, you're free to join us at the wedding."

Conrad looked at her intently before straightening up and answering. "I'll see what I can do."

He glanced back at Pascal, then back to Victoria. "I'll be there," he softly whispered to her. She remained expressionless as her brown eyes penetrated his blue ones, never moving. Conrad halfheartedly smiled at her. "See you then."

He took a step towards the door, but quickly stepped back and planted an awkward kiss on the curve of her cheekbone, letting his hand brush against hers before he pulled away and walked out, as if nothing had happened.

Victoria's hand unconsciously reached up to feel the imprint of his lips on her skin, before she quickly pulled it away so Pascal wouldn't suspect anything. Shutting her eyes quickly to prepare herself, Victoria spun around with a smile on her face. "Well, I need to start getting ready. And so should you."

Pascal grinned at her and nodded as she walked over to her dressing room.

* * *

_Back to scene at beginning, present day_

* * *

"Conrad."

She stood still, smiling at him after the compliment he'd given her. "Normally no one visits the bride before her wedding day but the groom himself."

Conrad nodded, taking a step closer to her. "Well, at one time I was your groom."

Victoria sadly smiled as she remembered their two weddings. "And at one time I was the love of your life."

This was the perfect time to bring up what he'd been wanting to say for a while. "Victoria, before you go out there and get married, I just want to say a few things."

"Of course," Victoria softly replied, her eyes never leaving his.

Conrad inhaled deeply and begun. "I just wanted you to know that first, you're right. I was jealous of you and Pascal. I am jealous of you and Pascal, and I always will be jealous of you and Pascal. Ever since we divorced again and you went back to him, I've felt different. I felt like I lost you. And I realized that I never knew how much I lov-" He cleared his throat and restarted his sentence. "I never knew how important you were to me until I didn't have you by my side. That's why I've been so different lately, Victoria. I'm falling in love with you again."

There was a moment of silence between the couple before Conrad finished his makeshift speech. "In all honesty, I don't think I ever stopped loving you. And I never will. I know you're marrying someone else today, but I just want you to know.."

By this point he felt a lump forming in his throat, and knew he had to stop. "I want you to know that I'll never forget you."

He waited for a moment, letting the words sink into Victoria. When she looked down and didn't say anything, Conrad turned and slowly began to walk away, feeling his heart break with every step that took him farther from the woman he loved.

"Conrad!"

Her voice stopped him right in his tracks. Victoria slowly walked closer to him, not stopping until she was less than a foot away from him.

He gazed into her eyes, staying completely silent as she struggled to form words. Finally she was able to speak five words that changed the course of their future.

"I won't let you forget."

Her fingertips dug into his shoulders as she leaned up and touched her lips to his, feeling tears run down her cheeks as Conrad cradled her in his arms and kissed her gently.

Victoria didn't know why she was crying, or why she was so emotional. All she knew was that she never wanted it to stop. "Conrad," she sobbed, pulling away from his lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, it's all right," he comforted her, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and kissing her hand softly.

Victoria pressed her lips against his again, this time with more force. Conrad slung his arm under the crook of her knee, and slung her slim legs around his hips, letting his hands support her as she wrapped her arms around her neck and feverishly kissed him. They both knew what they were about to do in Victoria's dressing room, minutes away from her marriage.

And they didn't want it to end.

Conrad all but ripped off Victoria's wedding dress, while she pulled impatiently at the buttons on his shirt.

"You've been working out," she observed, running her hands over his chest freely and leaning down to flick her tongue against his hard abs, working her way up his bare chest and biting gently at his hard nipples.

Conrad moaned and let her press rough kisses to his neck, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

It'd been so long since she'd been able to ravage Conrad's amazing body this way, and she wasn't going to waste time.

Eventually Conrad's need for her got too strong to fight off, so he pulled her away from his chest and cleared off all the items on her makeup table, picking her up and setting her down on the dresser.

Victoria gasped in delight as he immediately dove face first into her breasts, sucking and biting on her hard dark peaks. All she could do was moan and press his head harder against her chest as he continued to worship her breasts, running his hands up and down her body as she whimpered in pleasure.

Eventually Conrad dropped to his knees, moving lower on her. He parted her legs, and Victoria let him, eyes rolling back in her head at the thought of what he was going to do.

Conrad pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, sucking on the tender skin until he could see that Victoria was soaking wet for him. He circled a finger around her entrance, thoroughly enjoying the sounds she was letting out for him. "Someone's ready."

Victoria sharply yanked him up to face her again, grinding her hips against his and groaning in pleasure. "Just take me, now. Make love to me, Conrad."

She seductively nibbled on his earlobe after whispering those words in his ear. Conrad shivered.

Enough was enough.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her back against the table and climbing over her. Victoria was more than ready for him as he swirled a finger inside of her, checking to see if she was wet enough. She was practically dripping.

So, with two loud moans and a cry of pleasure, Conrad thrust himself into Victoria. She gasped again, digging her fingernails into his shoulder as he roughly pounded in and out of her.

His thrusts were becoming faster and her cries were becoming louder and the time was getting later and later. They both knew that they would have to end it soon, so Victoria gave up trying to resist her orgasm.

"I love you," she gasped and whimpered as she came, clenching around him as he continued to move in her.

Seconds later, Conrad also confessed his love again in a grunt of her name as he spilled inside of her, holding her warm body close to his.

They didn't move for a while, until Victoria slid out from under him and recovered her wedding dress. "I'm probably keeping them waiting," she commented as she slipped the dress on, letting Conrad zip her up.

"It was worth it," he reminded her, pressing a kiss to her neck as she hurriedly fixed her stray hairs and smudged lipstick. "And I hope it wasn't just a one-time thing."

"After what you told me, I'll never let you go," Victoria answered honestly, putting on her shoes as Conrad straightened out his tuxedo. "It's definitely not a one-time thing."

"So why are you still marrying him?" Conrad asked, leaning against the wall.

"I can't very well stop it now," Victoria answered. "But as soon as I can I will, trust me."

Conrad grinned. "I should hope Pascal doesn't mind that I made love to his wife on her wedding day."

Victoria smirked at him. "Pity. I don't think he'll be too happy to hear that."

Conrad smiled, taking her hand in his before they left the room. "Well since he thought we were having an affair..."

"Let's not let him down," Victoria finished mischeviously.

* * *

**So there it is :) Victoria married Pascal but she's having an affair with Conrad. Totally how I think it should happen on the show. Anyways, all feedback is appreciated so please review! And if you have any suggestions about what should be in upcoming chapters, I'd love to hear them! Happy Easter everyone :)**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for taking an unusually long time to update, I just got caught up with homework and stuff. So thanks for reviewing you awesome people, and keep it up! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Victoria slowly slid out from under the sheets of her and Pascal's bed, making sure not to wake him. She crept towards the door and silently opened it, making sure to shut it gently behind her.

Once she reached the stairs, she was able to move a bit quicker, knowing that Pascal wouldn't be able to hear her anymore, and since she'd sent the staff home earlier that night, she wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

She scampered down the stairs in bare feet, the edges of her silky bathrobe flouncing around her upper thighs. She was almost there.

Victoria finally reached the front door, stopping and checking her phone before opening it. She had one unread message, and when she opened it, the words _I'm here _popped up on the screen. She smiled brightly, feeling the excitement rise in her as she quietly unlocked the door, opening it just a sliver so she could peek out.

Conrad was standing in front of her with a grin on his face, and he pushed the door open when she pretended to shut him out. "Oh, so you're going to ask me to come over here at 1 am and then send me back home? I don't think so," he laughed quietly, moving inside the doorway and taking her into his arms.

Victoria reached around him and shut the door, before moving back to her lover and crashing her lips against his. "Who said anything about sending you back?" She taunted him breathlessly as she pulled away.

Conrad smiled and brushed her hair back from her face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. He loved being able to touch her again. "Is Pascal here?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. He's right upstairs."

Conrad sighed. "So we can't-"

"I didn't say that," she interrupted him, her eyes glinting mischievously. "Grayson Manor is enormous, and I'm sure there'll be plenty of rooms for us to explore."

Conrad grinned, catching onto what she was saying. "You're going to have to be quiet, though," he teased her, taking her hand as she led him down the hallway.

"I didn't think I was the loud one," she retorted playfully, stopping once they reached the middle of the hallway. "Where to?"

Conrad hooked one arm around her legs and the other around her back, sweeping her up into his arms. She almost giggled, if it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to stay quiet.

He carried her into the bedroom quietly, and shut the door behind them. He didn't want anyone walking on on something that technically wasn't supposed to be happening.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he walked over to the side of the bed and gently laid her down. She didn't let him out of her grasp, though, she pulled him down on top of her, smiling as his fingers began to pull at the tie of her bathrobe. "We have to make this quick," she breathed as he slid the bathrobe off her shoulders, delighted to find that she was only wearing the bare minimum underneath.

"Why?" He asked, sliding her underwear down her hips. "Because of Pascal?"

"Yes," she murmured, eyes fluttering shut when his fingers began playing with her underneath the sheets. "Yes... we don't have time, Conrad."

"I don't give a damn about time or Pascal," Conrad muttered, slowly pushing a finger inside of her. "I want you."

Victoria didn't reprimand him this time, she couldn't form a sentence properly as he added another finger and she began to whimper. "Conrad..."

He smiled as he watched her unravel beneath him. "Yes?"

"I don't care about Pascal," she murmured breathlessly. "Stay with me."

"I will."

* * *

Victoria woke up with a start, memories of last night flooding back to her. She felt Conrad's warm arms around her, and his bare chest against her naked back. There was nothing she'd rather be doing right now than staying here in his gentle embrace, but when she looked at the time, she instantly threw the sheets off and stood up. The force of her actions woke Conrad, whom desperately tried to pull her back to bed. "Where are you going?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Conrad, it's 8:30," she reminded him hastily, pulling him up out of bed with her. "Get dressed, you need to leave."

"That's a nice wake-up call," he grumbled, standing up sleepily. "You asked me to stay with you. What happened to that?"

"Of course I wanted you to stay with me," Victoria replied lovingly, stroking his bare shoulder as she searched for her clothes, finally recovering her bra and underwear. "I just don't want Pascal to find out, and I have to be next to him when he wakes up. Otherwise he'll know something's wrong."

"I thought you were going to tell Pascal so you could file for a divorce," Conrad reminded her, standing up behind Victoria and clasping his arms around her bare stomach as she stood in her navy lingerie, relaxing in his embrace.

Victoria smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, letting her body press against his. "Why don't we tell him sooner rather than later?"

Conrad grinned down at his beautiful mistress and bent his head down to meet hers, pressing a kiss to her soft lips. He just couldn't resist. "I, for one, think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Victoria smiled childishly and spun around in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I thought you might."

She leaned up to kiss him again, and they stayed in their passionate embrace for a few more seconds. Victoria broke away again, leaning down to pick up her silky bathrobe. "I have to go back to Pascal, Conrad. I'm sorry."

"I thought you were going to tell him," Conrad protested, dressing quickly and recovering his shoes from underneath the bed as she tied her bathrobe closed.

"I am," Victoria reassured him as he opened the door for her, following her out into the manor. "But not while you're here. So you need to go home, and I'll call you in a few hours."

"If you say so," Conrad grumbled, moving towards the door as she walked towards the stairs. "Wait, Victoria!"

She stopped and turned back to him as he approached her. "Tell him soon, all right?"

She smiled and looked down as he cupped her slim face in his warm hands. "I will. I promise."

"Good."

Conrad leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, then withdrew and made his way up the steps to the door. "Good morning," he teased as he slipped out.

Victoria smiled as she watched him go, then remembered what she'd kicked him out for. She silently jogged up the stairs, slipping inside her room and thanking God that Pascal was still asleep. Hopefully he hadn't even noticed her absence.

She gently climbed back in the covers with him, laying absolutely still next to her husband. She could still feel Conrad's lips on hers as she drifted off to sleep, again.

* * *

About an hour later, Victoria had just fallen asleep when she awoke to Pascal pressing kisses on her shoulder and stroking the side of her face. "Good morning," he whispered softly, moving his face up to hers.

Victoria shied away when he tried to kiss her, not being able to stand his touch any longer. He wasn't Conrad. "Good morning," she responded, turning the sheets over and standing up sleepily, yawning. She was about to get dressed when Pascal grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "We don't have anywhere to be. Stay in bed with me."

She forced a smile and lay back down next to him, considering her options of telling him. He didn't give her much time to think, as he almost immediately pulled her underneath him and began kissing her, obviously ready for much more than laying in bed.

Victoria kissed him for a few minutes, but with every passing second, he became friskier and wanting more. She had to say something. "Pascal, can we talk?"

He pulled back, obviously disappointed. "Talk now?"

She nodded, sliding out from under him and propping herself up against the pillows. "Yes. There's something we need to discuss, together."

The last thing Pascal wanted to do was talk, seeing as how her hair framed her fresh morning face gently and fell down the deep v-neck of her skimpy bathrobe. He wanted to have sex, but if she wanted to talk, he guessed he could wait. "What do you want to talk about?"

Victoria took a deep breath, brushing her hair back as she started. "Well, I know you've... been worrying about Conrad and I. You thought we were having an affair."

"But I wouldn't think that ever again," Pascal interrupted, stroking her hair. "I trust you."

"We are," Victoria burst in quickly, immediately regretting what she'd said as Pascal's face turned cold. "You were right."

"Victoria," he growled loudly, standing up in a fight of fury and glaring at her. "How could you?"

"Stop!" She begged, rising up on the other side of the bed. "Don't make it hard. I don't want to fight, Pascal. I never wanted to hurt you. I just want a divorce so I can be with Conrad!"

"A divorce?" Pascal asked, walking around to her side of the bed. "You think I'm going to let you go that easily? I went to hell and back to win you over, and now you're telling me you were with him on our wedding night?"

"And our wedding day," Victoria lamely cut in. "But you don't have a choice. I'm going to file for divorce."

She walked towards the door, and Pascal's head spun. He was so furious at her, he couldn't even look at Victoria now. But there was no way he was letting her out of this marriage. He'd loved her, and she'd broken his heart. Now he could try his hardest to make her heart hurt as well. "Stop."

She sighed and turned back to him, walking over cautiously. "What is it now?"

He hated himself for still finding her incredibly beautiful, for wanting to grab her and beg her to stay with him, to leave Conrad. But since he wouldn't do that, he settled for the alternative. "We're not getting a divorce."

"You have no say in that," Victoria scoffed, turning to leave again. He roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him. "I think you're mistaken."

She tried to free herself from his tight grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "See, I _was _involved in the David Clarke scandal. I know what you did, and I know what Conrad did. I have the _recordings_ of what Conrad did! And I think that would make an excellent introduction in court over a divorce, don't you?"

Victoria glared at him defiantly. She'd been so prepared, rehearsed how she would tell him hundreds of times in her head. But she'd managed to overlook one of Conrad's favorite things to do: Use David Clarke to blackmail her into staying in a marriage. "You bastard," she finally got out, shaking free of his hold. "You wouldn't dare."

"You've underestimated me."

Victoria refused to back down, she stayed still and crossed her arms, one over the other. "Fine. You might not be able to stop me from leaving you, but you sure as hell can't stop me from kicking you out of my bedroom."

He smirked, moving closer to her. "Maybe I can."

Victoria's jaw tightened, and she turned away before she could do anything she'd regret later on. "Get out."

He moved closer to her back until she was pressed against his chest. Pascal placed his arms around her waist, keeping her next to him. "I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders."

Victoria was completely fed up with him, and she wanted to leave. But she had to get dressed at the very least, and he wouldn't let her move. "Get off of me," she spat, batting his arms away and walking towards her closet. "Could you leave me be for one hour while I get ready?"

Pascal smirked as he walked towards the door. "I'll give you that much."

She glared at him as he left.

* * *

Conrad hadn't expected Victoria to visit him as quickly as she did, although he certainly wasn't complaining when she stormed into his suite, not even bothering for a greeting. "Nice to see you too," he called as she fell back onto his bed, pressing her hands to her forehead and sighing. "You wouldn't believe what he did, Conrad. I can't stand that man."

"Did you tell him?" Conrad asked curiously, sitting down next to Victoria.

"Yes, like I promised," Victoria replied, sitting up and facing Conrad. "He won't let me divorce him."

"He can't deny your request," Conrad pointed out, motioning for her to come sit on his lap. She obeyed without hesitating. "Oh, but he did. And so much more. He says he'll tell everyone what we did to David Clarke if I try to leave him."

"He wouldn't!" Conrad exclaimed, utterly shocked as he began slowly massaging Victoria's shoulders. "I don't think he has it in him."

"He does," Victoria replied distantly. "I don't know what to do now."

"Stay with me, for starters," Conrad advised. "Surely he can't force you to stay with him."

"That's practically all he did," Victoria reminded her lover as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm going back to the manor. I'll pack up my things and stay with you for a while."

"I always knew you were smart," Conrad teased, standing up with her. "Let me get my jacket."

"You're not coming," Victoria refused him as he took his coat off the hanger and slipped it on. "Pascal would only be angrier."

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone," Conrad replied firmly. "So you either go with me, or don't go at all."

Victoria laughed as he guided her out of the door.

* * *

Conrad helped her get down a few large suitcases from her closet, setting them down gently before her. "All right. How long do you think you'll be staying?"

Victoria slid her hands to her hips, pondering the question. "I'm not positive. As long as Pascal and I are going through this divorce, or lack of one."

Conrad nodded. "Don't worry. In time, all this will be over and everything will be back to the way it was. We'll move back into the Manor and live a long, happy life until we die of natural causes and not assassination," he joked.

Victoria smiled. "I'm not so sure on the last part."

She began rummaging through her closet, pulling out dress after dress. Conrad stood by in wonder. He'd never known how many clothes she actually had. Then again, he'd never seen her in the same thing twice. "Could you pack my shoes?" Victoria asked as she carefully laid a bundle of clothes inside the suitcase, nodding her head towards the wall cluttered with pairs of brightly colored heels.

Conrad nodded, bringing a suitcase over to that side of the room. "Which... which ones?" He questioned, his eyes flickering over the huge quantity of shoes.

"The ones that match my dresses, of course," Victoria replied matter-of-factly. When he continued standing still, she explained more in depth for him. "Start with the black ones, the white ones, the pearl ones and the red ones."

He nodded. "Easy enough."

Victoria suddenly heard footsteps approaching her door. "That's probably Pascal," she warned him, zipping up her final suitcase.

"Let him come in," Conrad replied. "Maybe that'll be his wake-up call and he'll let you out of the marriage."

"Maybe it will," Victoria decided, smiling at him as he took the suitcase from her and set it down on the bed as Pascal walked in.

Conrad immediately straightened, putting a protective arm around Victoria's shoulders as she clasped her hands together and delivered a fake smile to her husband. "Pascal."

He tilted his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at Conrad. "I'd like to talk to my wife, and I have nothing to say to you. Get out."

"Well I'm afraid that's just not possible," Victoria taunted, putting a hand on Conrad's back and making small, comforting circles to calm him down. "Conrad can stay if he likes."

"Are those his suitcases?"

"No, they aren't," Conrad cut in. "They're Victoria's. She's moving in with me at the South Fork."

Pascal nodded. "Oh are you now?"

Victoria nodded, batting her eyelashes. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we were just leaving."

Conrad removed his arm from her shoulders temporarily to take the luggage Victoria had packed into his arms so she wouldn't have to carry it. Victoria smiled at him genuinely as he followed her out the door, brushing past Pascal and walking beside Victoria. "Well, he didn't seem too angry," she decided, greatly relieved.

Conrad grinned as they walked down the stairs together, moving towards the door. "Something tells me he doesn't want to let you go that quickly."

"Well that simply won't deter us, unless you practically hand me over to him again," Victoria reminded Conrad as he let the door swing behind him.

"I never wanted him to have you," Conrad retorted, setting the bags in his trunk. "You know that now."

"I do," Victoria reassured him as she buckled her seat belt. Suddenly a look of frustration crossed over her face, and she sighed.

Conrad frowned. "What is it?"

"I forgot my purse," she confided sheepishly. "I'll go get it."

"No, let me," he offered, standing up out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded gratefully and watched him disappear through the front door of Grayson Manor.

* * *

Conrad wasn't sure which purse she meant when she had told him to find it, so he simply found the one closest to the door and picked it up, turning to walk out. A voice stopped him.

"Conrad!"

Pascal was behind him, obviously not there for small chat. "What are you doing now?"

Conrad turned around, facing Pascal and smirking. "Well I'm not stealing this purse, if that's what you're wondering. Victoria wanted me to grab it."

Pascal nodded. "I need to talk to you before you leave."

"I'm afraid that can't happen," Conrad chided. "I've got a suite to expand, clothes to unpack, and your wife to screw after all that's finished. I'm a very busy man."

"Not too busy for this."

Pascal pulled a recorder out of his pocket, and pressed a button. A recording of Conrad's voice came out clearly through the speakers.

Conrad's eyes widened. It was a clear recording of him preparing to frame David Clarke. "What do you want?"

Pascal smirked. "Well, unless you want these tapes leaked for the world to hear, you're going to do something for me."

Conrad sighed. "What?"

"Stay away from Victoria," Pascal ordered. "Or you'll wish you had."

* * *

**Well, that was a chapter. So I kind of tied in the events of the last episode with this chapter, at least where Pascal is blackmailing Conrad to stay away from him and Victoria. But... it's just my opinion, but Conrad is really not good at taking orders from anyone but Victoria. Just saying. So back off, Pascal. :(((**

**On the bright side, we get Revenge tomorrow! Happy early revenge day, you wonderful people who read my obsessive ConVict drabbles! Love all of ya. xxx**


End file.
